A Broken Oath
by FireSparrow95
Summary: Jareth's heart was broken by Sarah six years ago, and now he has made an oath never to love again. But, the question is, can he keep it?  Rated M for later chapters  I do not own Labyrinth  Please Review!
1. A Lonely Heart

The last time he had seen her was when he had flown away from her window after she had solved his labyrinth, five years ago. That had also been the night that Jareth had sworn never to love anyone again, regardless of the circumstances. But somehow he couldn't stop thinking of Sarah, wondering if she ever thought of him anymore, even though he already knew the answer to that question. Regardless, he knew he wanted to think that the answer had changed, that somehow, someway she had felt the same way in his arms as she had felt holding her. Then again he also knew that he was a total idiot for thinking that her feelings about him had ever changed. So, Jareth was doing the best he could to think of other things while he was trapped as an owl. Because, no matter what happened in his life he knew that he should never fall in love again.


	2. The Begginings

It had been five years since she had solved the labyrinth, but Sarah still couldn't help but shudder every time she saw peaches or barn owls. So when she and her friend Sam were going out to celebrate the fact that they had both just bought their first homes, she never expected that she would hit a barn owl while driving…

"Stop!" yelled Samantha when Sarah desperately tried to speed away when she saw the eerily familiar coloring. Of course the situation was made even worse when Samantha jumped out of her station wagon in order to get it.

"What exactly are you doing Sam?" Sarah quickly questioned desperately trying to hide her fear.

"What do you think I'm doing Sarah? I'm saving it." Sam replied an extreme annoyance in her voice as she gently tried to scoop the owl into her arms.

"Well, it's probably dead anyway." Sarah retorted in a final plea, slightly disturbed by the slight hope in her voice.

"Well, Sarah, it's not dead and you should be the one out here trying to save it anyway. Seeing as you're the one who hit it with their car." Samantha snapped.

* * *

><p>When Jareth awoke, he found himself in the arms of a beautiful young woman with bright ice-blue eyes and softly waving brownish-blonde hair which perfectly encircled her porcelain oval face and plump rose-petal lips. However, this woman also happened to be seated next to another woman, Sarah. Jareth's first instinct after he saw Sarah was to begin struggling to escape from her arms and away from Sarah; however, he soon realized that he was unable to fly, due to a broken wing. Regardless, he uselessly began to struggle despite the woman's suddenly vice-like grip, which in turn contrasted her soft stroking of his feather's in an attempt to calm him.<p>

"See, I told you that we should have left him." Sarah said gesturing to him.

"Well, I'm not about to let the poor thing die." The woman snapped while still stroking his feathers.

"Fine, then I'll take you home so that you can deal with that thing." Sarah replied, disgust in her voice, which in turn was returned by a glare from the mystery woman..

After that the two women were silent for a while, during which time Jareth tried desperately to ignore his uncomfortable proximity to Sarah. Finally, the car stopped in front of a small cheerful yellow house with white shudders, a small tree and some flower beds and was shadowed by a large forest. Slowly the woman stepped out of the car still cradling him.

"Goodbye, Samantha!" Sarah yelled as she quickly pulled away from the house, not waiting for her response.

So, that was this woman's name Samantha.

* * *

><p>"Now, let's go and get you fixed up." Samantha whispered with a kind smile, unfazed by Sarah's abrupt leaving.<p>

After bringing the owl into the house, Samantha gently laid him on her small coffee table in order to assess its wounds, luckily they didn't seem to be so severe: a broken wing, and a few smaller cuts and scrapes.

"Well, luckily you don't seem to be in to bad of shape." Samantha sighed.

Carefully, she moved from the table in order to retrieve some gauze and something to use in order to stabilize the broken wing. Finally, she retrieved two small sheets of hard plastic, when she returned to the living room.

"Now, this should work. Well, at least I know it won't make you any worse."

Starting to her work she began by gently laying the plastic on either side of the wing, immobilizing it then wrapping it in gauze to complete the splint. In conclusion, she gently wrapped the cuts to stop the bleeding. Then, she left once more coming back with a blanket and a shoe box; gently she placed the blanket inside the shoebox then gently laid the owl upon the blanket.

"I hate to leave you alone, but I have to find you some food." Samantha said afterwards leaving to go to the nearest pet store, hoping that they would have some dead mice or something with which to feed an owl.

* * *

><p>After Samantha left, Jareth couldn't help but be amazed by her kindness. After all, the only treatment he had ever gotten from other women was cruelty… No! he yelled mentally to himself he absolutely could not allow himself to feel anything close to love again.<p> 


	3. Unexpected Visitations

Within the next few weeks Sam couldn't help but feel an overpowering pain when she realized that she had to let the owl go. In some ways she loved the little thing, so much so that she had even thought of keeping the bird as a pet. But as he slowly gained strength, she knew instinctively that she would have to let him go. Because, even if nothing in her world was as steady as caring for the owl, she knew just how cruel it would be to keep it trapped her simply to keep herself sane. However, this simple knowledge did nothing to dull the stabbing pain she felt every time she saw the owl attempt to flap its still splinted wing.

* * *

><p>Jareth couldn't deny himself the truth any longer; he had broken his oath to himself. He somehow, had allowed himself to fall in love with Samantha. Despite the fact that he should never have allowed himself to fall for a woman that he barely knew once again, somehow, Samantha's kind smile and words, along with the fiery determination in her eyes had found their way into his heart. Also even if she thought she was an ordinary owl, he felt as if somehow Samantha, unlike Sarah, was capable of returning his feelings toward her; as if his feelings were stronger for her than they had been for Sarah, and when he saw the pain in her eyes when he attempted to move his wing with renewing strength, that maybe she would miss him when he was gone. However, he knew even if he was no longer trapped as an owl he, Jareth, would never gain what he desired most; Love.<p>

* * *

><p>Knowing that it was time after six weeks, Sam gently removed the splint from the owl's wing. And immediately, the owl's wing began to move with a new vitality, nearly pushing her to tears. Finally, after undressing his wounds, she saw a single scar above the owl's left eye, and for the last time she took the owl into her arms and walked out her back door onto her porch, in the direction of the woods. When she allowed him to take flight she felt the tears she had been holding back begin to roll down her face and as he got further away she whispered softly.<p>

"It's strange but I feel that I will love you always my little owl friend, and I will miss you forever."

Of course Sam knew that the owl couldn't possibly return these feelings. But, she also felt that the story wasn't yet over, which was why she remained on the back porch. This was also why she saw the owl become a man…

* * *

><p>Jareth immediately felt the release of having his own body back. And taking a deep breath, he turned to face Samantha and began to stride towards her.<p>

"Stop right there! Don't come any closer!" Sam shouted grabbing the thing nearest her which happened to be a broom attempting to defend herself from the strange man in her backyard.

"Oh Samantha, dear, do you honestly think that I'm going to hurt you." The man replied, obviously quite amused by her current situation.

"How do you know my name?" She yelled attempting to open the door behind her.

"Well, I think it's only natural that I would know your name seeing as you've been nursing me back to health for the past six weeks." Jareth replied a laugh in his voice.

"What on earth are you talking about; I nursed an _**owl**_ back to health, not whoever you are!" Samantha replied, but this was enough to get her guard down and he began his approach once more.

"Exactly." He replied coming to stand before her and lifting his bangs to show her the same scar above his left as the owl's.

"How…?" Sam began to ask before she fainted into Jareth's waiting arms.

* * *

><p>When Samantha fell into his arms Jareth began to study her face more closely than he ever could. Despite, the peace in her face with unconsciousness he still found evident her puzzlement at his appearance. Gently he pulled her up into his arms, her limp head coming to rest against his chest as he cradled her body against him and he gently carried her into the house. When he entered her bedroom he looked around to see a sadness which lingered in the joyful green and white of the room, loneliness all too familiar to him. As he gently laid her on the soft white bed laying the sheets and blankets over her body, a longing suddenly came over him and before he could stop himself he removed his deep blue cape and lying next to her came to rest with her in his arms…<p>

* * *

><p>When Sam awoke a few hours later, although unsure of how she had come to rest in her bed, she dismissed the whole occurrence as a dream. But as she began to remove herself from her bed, she felt arms begin to tighten vice-like against her waist and looking up, saw the same dark-blue and sparkling cape that the man had worn in her "dream" and turning slightly came face-to-face with that same man. She was at first shocked by how handsome he was, but then coming to her senses began to struggle against his grip around her waist.<p>

"Oh my God. It wasn't a dream! How did this happen? Why are you in my bed? Who are you for that matter?" Samantha screamed panicked despite the fact that she knew no one could possibly hear her as she struggled.

"No it wasn't a dream. I'm in your bed because you fainted, I brought you inside and wanted to keep an eye on you and I wasn't sure what else to do." He replied obviously entertained by her useless struggle.

"I still don't understand why you had to sleep with me to keep an eye on me, and you still haven't told me who the hell you are." She replied her attempts to struggle weakening. "Now please let me go." But what Sam wasn't expecting was that when he did so she would land on her floor. "Mmph! Okay, maybe you shouldn't have let me go." Sam replied standing up while rubbing her head.

"I didn't have a reason. And I'm Jareth." He replied laughing as he stood up.

"Oh, ha ha very funny. Okay, Jareth who are you exactly?" Sam replied crossing her arms.

"Well, I'm not sure that you'll believe the truth, but here it is I'm the goblin king." He said bowing.

"Wait, what?" she replied laughing.

"Well I suppose I better explain." He replied.

"Yes, you should." She replied sitting on her bed.

"Well, six years ago you're friend Sarah.." he began sitting down next to her.

"So that's why you were an owl?" Sam asked.

"Yes, and that's also why I tried to escape when you saved me." He answered.

"Oh no!" Sam suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Jareth asked puzzled.

"Sarah's coming." Sam replied looking panicked.

"Wait Samantha, what do you mean Sarah's coming?" He asked.

"I mean that Sarah is coming, and you have to stop calling me that my name is Sam." She replied.

But before she could do anything she looked up to see Sarah standing in her doorway…..

* * *

><p>"What is going on? Why are you here?" Sarah questioned furiously pointing at Jareth.<p>

"Wait Sarah I can explain." Sam replied trying to calm her friend's fury.

"No, I want him to explain." She replied glaring at Jareth

"Oh come off it Sarah." Jareth replied standing to face her. "You didn't honestly think that I would be stuck like that forever now did you?" He replied and surprisingly Sarah actually cowered before him, despite the fact that she had been able to defeat him.

"Actually I did. I was counting on it." Sarah replied.

"Well, I supposed you shouldn't have hit me with your car then should you?" He replied.

"Well, I wasn't sure that it was you until now." She replied. "Now, get away from my friend." Sarah threatened.

"Or what Sarah. Maybe I want to stay here, maybe I like it here with Samantha." He replied boldly pulling Samantha into his arms and sniffing her hair.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked almost frightened.

"Proving, that now I have the power." Jareth replied.

"Sam get away from him. Trust me." She replied worried.

"Why should she, Samantha has nothing to fear." He said simply. Looking into her blue eyes and surprisingly Sam actually did feel safe there in his arms.

"He's right Sarah, I'm not afraid." Sam stated shocked at what she was saying.

"No, Sam it's just his mind games you have to get away from him." Sarah replied terrified by the scene before her. But surprisingly Jareth released her.

"You see Sarah I have no reason to hold her against her will." Jareth replied.

"Fine then, Sam if you don't need my help then I'm leaving." Sarah stated.

"I don't." Sam replied as Sarah walked away….

"Okay, now what was that?" Sam screamed at Jareth. "I'm not you're pawn, okay." She replied furious.

"I'm sorry I used you like that Samantha." Jareth replied shame in his voice.

"Yeah, you better be, because until you pulled that stunt I felt sorry for you." She stated. "So you had better prove to me that you had a good reason for that."

"I will do my best to make it up to you."

"Alright then, I am going for a walk and you had better not follow me."

As she strode through the woods, she began to feel her anger at Jareth dissipate. Once again she began to feel sorry for the wounded man, wounded in ways she could possibly never heal. But still, she couldn't believe that he had used her like that. But he seemed so vulnerable, and he was so handsome, after all that was the first thing she noticed before she was frightened by his appearance. The way he had looked when she awoke in a tight leather vest and white ruffled shirt which revealed the strange necklace he wore, and surprisingly enough, gray tights. But no, she could not allow herself to feel anything for Jareth. Or anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright readers, this is my third chapter and still I have gotten no reviews, so if you want more chapters please review otherwise I will not post anymore.<strong>


	4. The Truth

**Okay, sorry this took so long to post, hope you enjoy! Please Review!**

* * *

><p>As the weeks passed Sam felt herself slowly losing her strength against her slowly forming feelings for Jareth. She knew that it would be a terrible idea for her to fall again, after the last time. But there was just something so different about Jareth, than any other man she had ever known. No! She thought to herself she always opened up to fast and felt too much, she allowed herself to get hurt. But no, not this time Sam thought to herself as she walked through the woods behind her small house. Looking up towards the sun which streamed softly through the leaves of the trees above her giving the warm light an emerald hue, and closing her eyes she realized just how easy it was to forget reality in this place. Then as she continued walking she came upon her destination, a large clearing in the center of the forest, a meadow that was untouched by destruction, filled with flowers and large river which flowed gently. Choosing a seat on a large boulder upon the river's edge she removed her shoes and dangled her sore feet in the cool water as she lay back and closed her eyes to the bright sun, utterly at peace in that silent moment. But then, she began to think. How terrible the tricks the mind can play on you when you think, especially when you're at peace. And the method her mind chose this time, of course, were thoughts of love, the worst kind. These thoughts always caused her brief happiness and then resulted in pain. Though, this time she could tell that there was a difference in these feelings than there was in the false ones of the past. In a way she had more certainty, than before, but this of course caused her to believe that there was more reason for doubt.<p>

"Ugh! How complicated the heart is!" She yelled to herself jerking out of her position of comfort, and launching herself directly into the river.

"Of course!" Sam yelled irritated and sloshing out of the river. "This always happens, but there's only one way to end these stupid feelings, and dry off." She thought. "I have to go home and tell him, then take a shower and cry like I'm sixteen all over again." Putting on her shoes and trudging back towards her home.

* * *

><p>When Samantha left Jareth remained on her back deck, not wanting to chance running into in the woods. As he paced back and forth he pondered his already developed feelings for her. He knew that at this point he had fallen again, as he remember her tender smile or the passion and determination in her eyes as she had cared for him when he was an owl. Or the comic frustration in her face if she didn't get something exactly right on her first try, he loved everything about her the way her eyes lit up when she laughed, or if she learned something new. There was something just completely and utterly unique about her, something that no one else could possibly be, and there was just something so pure and good about her, something he wished that he could be. And he realized someone like her couldn't possibly love someone, something as terrible as he was. But he also realized he needed to tell her, and then leave after all he couldn't stay in this place forever, the only reason he had stayed for this long was to be with her. But as he turned around to reenter the house and wait for her, he spotted Samantha exiting the woods, soaking wet, and before he could help himself he began to laugh.<p>

"What's so funny?" Samantha snapped annoyed.

"Sorry." Jareth replied attempting to stifle his laugh.

"No you're not." She replied rolling her eyes, making him laugh harder.

"I know, but I figured that I should say it anyway." He replied

"Ha-ha very funny. " Samantha replied, trying to keep a straight face but falling into a fit of giggles anyway.

"I thought it wasn't funny." He teased.

"Oh, shut up." She replied grabbing his collar and pulling him down to kiss him.

"What was that?" He asked shocked.

"I have no idea." Samantha replied smiling. "But I liked it."

"So did I." Jareth smirked wrapping his arm around her waist and entwining his other hand in her wet hair and leaning down to kiss her again, more passionately. "I love you, Samantha." He said simply brushing her hair away from her face gently.

"I love you, too. But, you've got to stop calling me Samantha." She replied.

"Why?"

"Because, my name is Sam, and why do you call me Samantha anyway?"

"That's simple, because it's a beautiful name and Sam is much too simple a name for someone like you." He replied.

"Ok, then fine you can call me Samantha." She said begrudgingly.

Laughing he replied, "And that is why I love you."

"What is?"

"Simply the way you are."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, now once again I will not post a new chapter until I receive a review.<strong>


	5. Finding Unity

**Now, the reason for this story being rated M is this chapter, so if you are uncomfortable with mature content, please, don't read any further. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jareth softly toyed with Samantha's hair as she slept in his arms, where she had remained after they confessed their love for each other the night before. And he knew now that she did love him, unbelievably so, but for some reason he just couldn't shake the fear that she would hurt him. But as Jareth watched her face, so peaceful in sleep, he knew that she couldn't possibly cause the same pain to him as he had felt in the past. And he could tell, by the way her eyes looked as she had told him that she Samantha loved him, that she held that same fear within her own heart. And remembering that moment as he looked down at her sweet face, he swore to himself that he would allow nothing and no one to harm her, and decided to remove the thought of betrayal from his own heart and mind. And in that exact moment he felt his love begin to stir in his arms.<p>

"Good Morning." He said smiling as he brushed the hair from Samantha's face.

"Mmph." She grunted in reply, obviously annoyed by the fact that it was already morning. And Jareth couldn't help but stifle a laugh at the wild look in her face.

"Ha-ha very funny, some of us can't wake up looking perfect thank you very much." Samantha mumbled in reply to his chuckle.

"It's not that, it's just your annoyance with the fact that it is morning." Jareth replied gently kissing her lips.

"Well, what's so great about morning?" She asked.

"Well, I get to see your face and the way the sun makes your eyes sparkle."

"Don't start pulling that mushy crap on me now." She groaned. "You'll get me to agree with you on anything."

"Is that a bad thing?" Jareth questioned teasing.

"Oh, shut up." Samantha groaned playfully punching his arm, then pulling herself up to kiss him.

"Sounds good to me." He joked pulling away then leaning in to kiss her again.

"I want to show you something." Samantha said looking into his eyes as the kiss ended.

"What?" He asked.

"Where I fell in love with you." She replied.

"Ok, where is it?" Jareth asked confused.

"You'll see." She said smiling as she stood up to get dressed.

Samantha exited the bathroom a few minutes later in shorts and a tank-top with her hair in a braid down her back, to discover that somehow Jareth had changed into similar clothes as before, but with a leather jacket.

"Where did that come from?" She asked gesturing toward it.

"Oh, nowhere." Jareth replied shrugging.

"Okay then, I guess I'll just have to get used to things appearing out of nowhere then." She responded still confused. "Well, let's get going, we've got a late start already." She stated grabbing a large backpack from her closet and some food from the kitchen.

"How, far is it?" Jareth asked confused by how much supplies she had grabbed.

"I've never really figured out a number but it's a few hours away so we'll probably have to stay the night."

"I've never noticed that you've been gone that long."

"But have you noticed that I leave notes when I'm gone?"

"Well, yes."

"That's because I usually start much earlier in the day than this, and seeing as it's already noon we'll probably reach it just before the sunset."

"Alright then." He replied falling silent as Samantha led the way.

* * *

><p>As she walked the familiar path to the meadow Samantha hardly noticed Jareth's silent tread behind her.<p>

"We're here." She stated simply when she saw the opening to the meadow, golden with the coming sunset.

"I can see what you love about this place." Jareth commented looking around.

"Can you?" She scoffed. "Because, no one that I've shown this place to has ever really understood, especially Sarah, even when were younger."

"Well, if you don't believe me, then why don't you tell me what you love about it?"

"Because, even as the seasons change it almost seems to remain the same, it's the only thing in my life that has ever been steady. I've always watched as things are torn away from me, or when someone hurts me, everything changes. But, this meadow is always the same, even when it changes with the seasons it's steady and the changes are expected. That's what I love about it, that I can depend on it." Samantha explained tears beginning to roll down her face, and as sobs racked her body placed her head between her knees, embarrassed that she had been unable to hold herself together, but then she felt Jareth's strong arms close around her suddenly weak body, pulling her into his lap. Lifting her head slowly she found his lips with her own as the sun slowly began to set revealing the bright full moon and the bright stars illuminating the meadow in a soft blue light as their kisses became more and more passionate.

"Are you sure?" Jareth asked looking into her bright eyes.

"Yes." Samantha replied, craning her neck up to kiss him.

"Why are you so sure about me of all things?" Jareth questioned.

"Because, you understood; and you're sure about me." Samantha answered.

"Thank you." Jareth replied.

"For what?"

"Looking past the obvious." He replied leaning down to kiss her lips as they fell back onto the soft green grasses of the meadow, the sounds of night surrounding them.

Though gentle at first, their kisses became more and more passionate. As Jareth scaled down Samantha's neck with his lips before finding hers once more; in the moments in which they stopped kissing Samantha tenderly pushed away his jacket and shirt, running her hands tenderly over his smooth muscular chest, as Jareth pulled away her tank top and shorts, tenderly kissing every inch of her body. Finally, pulling away his tights, Samantha allowed him to roll her body beneath him, glancing into his eyes hungrily before stretching up her neck to kiss him. Gently Jareth wrapped his arms around her waist entwining his hands in her hair, he carefully began to move against her as her body began to shake and whimper in pleasure…

Samantha had never felt a sensation as she had felt in that moment. Despite the slight pain at Jareth's penetration of her body Samantha had only felt pleasure, while grasping his body ever closer to hers as she moaned in pleasure, Jareth moving above her, grunting as he made his way even further into her body.

* * *

><p>When Jareth awoke, he found Samantha sleeping peacefully still in his arms. And when he saw the soft smile on her lips as she slept, he knew that this was real, that Samantha would never open herself to anyone, and that he couldn't let her go not now not ever.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was a contradictory intro for a chapter for those of you that read it. And you know the drill, if you don't review I don't update.<strong>


	6. Forevermore

**Sorry that it has taken so long for me to post this, I hope you all still love me!**

* * *

><p>When Samantha awoke her eyes met Jareth's as they studied her face, searching for something.<p>

"What?" She asked smiling.

"Oh nothing.."

"Come on, tell me!" She whined, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Oh, I was just thinking that perhaps, you would like to see my castle." Jareth replied nonchalantly twirling a piece of Samantha's hair thoughtfully around his finger.

"Come on now, you seriously don't know the answer to that question!" She answered tilting her head to glare at him. And unable to hold it in he broke-out in laughter and her ridiculous glare.

"That's what I figured, but you never know." Jareth replied still laughing, shrugging. Slowly Samantha began to stand up and dress. And while she did so Jareth couldn't help but allow his eyes to wander studying her naked form.

Then feeling his eyes upon her Samantha turned to face him and blushing asked "What are you looking at?" A shy smile upon her lips as her soft eyes met his.

Then standing to approach her Jareth simply replied: "Just the most beautiful woman in the world." Proceeding then to pull her into his arms and kiss her lips.

When they both had retrieved their clothes, Jareth gently pulled Samantha into his arms and leaned down in order to whisper in her ear: "Close your eyes."

When Samantha opened them again she found herself standing in front of an ornate stone castle in a seemingly abandoned city. Confused she asked him "Is this your castle?"

"Yes." He replied seeming even more wary than she was.

"Where are the goblins?"

"That, my dear, is exactly what I'm afraid to find out. So just be very quiet when we go inside."

"Why, it's your castle isn't it?"

"The goblins." Then seeing the confused look in her eyes, he simply stated. "You'll see why later."

Upon entering Samantha felt herself take a sharp breath as she looked around the massive foyer. But, before she could even get her bearings she heard several explanations of Jareth's name as a flood of goblins separated them.

"Now do you see what I mean?" Jareth asked as he attempted to fight his way through the goblins back to her.

"Yes." She replied making no effort to stifle her laughter, but before a single word could escape her lips Jareth swung her up into his arms and kissed her.

"Yes, I'm sure that is very funny to you." He replied breaking away from their kiss for only a moment.

"I can walk you know." Samantha stated when their kiss ended, but Jareth did not replace her feet to the ground.

"Yes, but you don't know where you're going." He stated simply, but then remembering his followers he stopped and turned around to state: "We will be in my chambers, and we are not to be disturbed." Then pivoting back around he ignored their audible disappointment.

When they finally reached Jareth's chambers Samantha found herself in a large open expanse with rich tapestries covering the walls, a red velvet coverlet on the bed, and then a single balcony overlooking the entire goblin city, which now teemed with life.

"This is beautiful."

"Yes, it is." He replied looking into her face, not even glancing at the city. Upon feeling his gaze, Samantha turned to meet his eyes and stretched up to kiss him. As their lips met, Jareth pulled her into himself lifting her feet off the floor, and as he did so they fell upon the bed. And they both groaned in pleasure as once again their bodies intertwined into one.

As Samantha slept Jareth sat toying with a dream crystal on the balcony overlooking the city. He idly transformed it back and forth between an ornate silver ring encrusted in a vine pattern with diamonds and rubies; and a much simpler silver band with a large black diamond solitaire, with a pearl on either side. Finally, as he considered Samantha he decided the second would be better than the first, simply because it was a unique and mysterious as she. However, there was still the problem of "popping the question" as one might say…

"Hello." He heard Samantha whisper as her lips brushed his ear.

"Hello." Jareth replied turning his head to meet her lips.

"What have you been doing out here all alone?" Samantha teased after the kiss had ended.

"Thinking." Jareth replied simply, shrugging his shoulders as he did so.

"Oh, I see." Samantha replied rolling her eyes at his vagueness. "Are you going to tell me what you were thinking about?"

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"That's what they say, but I'm not a cat."

"Well then I suppose that I can tell you." He replied teasing as he reached into his pocket for the ring. "This is what I was thinking about." He stated simply, showing her the ring.

"What is that?" Samantha asked, her eyes wide.

"A ring." He said, unsure of her expression.

"Well I know that." Samantha replied smacking Jareth on the shoulder, playfully. "But what kind of ring is it?"

"What kind of ring do you want it to be?"

"Why don't you tell me what kind of ring it's supposed to be first."

"Well I believe you are supposed to ask me a questioned first." Jareth stated a laugh in his eyes and smile.

"Oh, I'm supposed to ask you a question am I? Actually, I'm pretty sure that it's the other way around."

"Alright then, have it your way." Jareth stated. "Samantha, I have never loved anyone the way I love you, you are like a northern star shining bright within a stormy night leading me back home, and you are as beautiful as a fresh spring rose covered in dew. I could never possibly feel that way I feel for you about anyone else. Will you marry me? Will you Samantha become my Queen forevermore?"

"Yes, Jareth, yes. I don't think I could possibly want anything else than to love you forevermore." She replied kissing him repeatedly with tears in her eyes.

"I was hoping you would say that." He replied pulling her in close and looking out upon what would soon be their kingdom rather than his alone.

"So, can I have my ring now." Samantha teased.

"Yes, you can have the ring." He replied laughing as he placed it upon her finger and kissed her.


	7. Necessary Truths

"I have to tell Sarah." Samantha stated suddenly as she sipped her morning coffee.

"What? Why?" Jareth asked startled, seeing as Samantha hadn't so much as mentioned Sarah in more than a month.

"Because, I haven't even attempted to contact her for the past month, and she's still my best friend so I think she deserves to know about us."

"If that's what you think is best."

"It is, and I think you know that I'm right about this." Samantha replied turning his face to hers and making him meet her eyes.

"Yes, I suppose you are." He replied begrudgingly.

"That's what I thought, so I'm meeting her for lunch today."

"What happened to 'I haven't even attempted to contact her for the past month'?" Jareth teased.

"So what, I told a little white lie." Samantha replied shrugging her shoulders and leaning forward to kiss him.

As Samantha pulled into the old diner's parking lot she stopped Sarah's car and took the spot directly next to it, her hands shaking as she removed the key from the ignition of hers. When she entered the diner with its checkered tile floors and worn leather booths, she felt calmed by its normalcy. However, any calm in her mind vanished the moment she spotted Sarah.

"Hi." Samantha said shyly as she took the seat across from Sarah.

"Hello, you wanted to talk to me?" Sarah said, her voice relaxed and familiar, but with an eerie chill to it.

"Yes, I have some important news." Samantha replied rubbing the ring upon her left hand which she still had hidden under the table.

"Well, what is it?" Sarah asked her impatience and annoyance obvious in her voice.

"Well, Jareth and I are getting married." Samantha replied, pulling her hand out of her lap and placing it on the table, displaying her ring.

"Excuse me, what?" Sarah asked doing a double-take at the sight of the ring.

"I'm getting married."

"I got that part, but to him?" Sarah retorted becoming hysterical.

"Well who are you to judge, you don't even know him."

"I know him enough, and besides you've only been with him for a month." Sarah hissed.

"And you only knew him for thirteen hours."

"During which he kidnapped my brother, attempted to turn him into a goblin, and poisoned me."

"May I remind you that you are the one who wished your brother away and basically caused all of that to happen in the first place?"

"Well, how was I supposed to know that it would actually work?"

"Either way, he was simply doing what he asked and no one got hurt in the end except for him."

"And he deserved it."

"And now he deserves forgiveness."

"No, he doesn't, and obviously you've already made your choice so you may as well leave, and don't even think of trying to see me again."

"How can you ask me to choose between the two people that I love most in this world?" Samantha questioned the tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"How can you ask me to accept the man that I hate most in this world?" Sarah hissed her eyes icy and cruel.

"Because, I love him, and I thought that you loved me." Samantha replied.

"Then you might as well go back to him and forget about me."

When Samantha entered her house she closed the door behind her and collapsed to the floor, freeing the tears which she had held in since she had left. Momentarily, she felt Jareth's arms circle around the ball of her body as she shook and sobbed into his chest.

"What did she do to you?" She heard Jareth whisper through clenched teeth.

"She reacted to what I did to her." Samantha replied the pain evident through her tears.

"What on earth did you ever do to her?" Jareth replied his anger growing more evident within his confusion.

"I loved you; and that was a betrayal to her." She replied looking up into his eyes, which filled now with sorrow. "But, I couldn't leave you for her, and that's what she wanted."

"Why?"

"Because, even though I will always love her, I couldn't possibly live without you." Samantha replied kissing Jareth through her tears.


	8. The Prospect of a Union

_This is a newly edited chapter and I will be posting both re-edited and brand new chapters very soon._

* * *

><p>Planning a wedding, clearly is not easy, but throw in the element of a fantasy character, whom, shouldn't exist in the first place, and you have an unimaginable conundrum. And clearly, she wasn't going to find someone to exchange notes with anytime soon, seeing as something like this probably is not going to be well documented, if anyone else had even experienced something like this. So Samantha was stuck planning a wedding to Jareth, who didn't legally exist so first of all, there was no way they could apply for a marriage license in the state of Oregon, under Jareth the goblin king and Samantha Esther Brown. Let alone anywhere for that matter, because they would probably get locked up in a mental institution for insisting that such a thing existed in the first place. And you couldn't forget the fact that neither of them had any family to speak of, and Sarah was obviously going to be of no help to them now or ever for that matter. Honestly, she thought Jareth was lucky to have survived with her insanity thus far.<p>

"Is there any way that we could get married in your kingdom?" Samantha asked the exhaustion and stress clear in her voice.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." He sighed gently rubbing her shoulders.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Samantha laughed as she asked.

"Fairies…" He responded the annoyance already clear in his voice.

"Okay…" Samantha urged him on her confusion obvious in her voice.

"Well, a fairy could technically marry us. However, they are very nearly as annoying as the goblins and far more intelligent."

"I'm okay with that, as long as, I don't have to deal with the mess of trying to get it done here." Samantha replied immediately.

"Are you sure?" Jareth asked not at all hiding his hope that she would change her mind.

"Yes, of course I am, I don't want to even try and think of an alternate plan." Samantha replied standing to face him.

"Fine, but just remember, this was your idea."

"Yes, but remember you could have told me no."

"Yes, because that would have worked on you." Jareth replied sarcastically, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss.

"Lucky for me you're smart enough to realize that." Samantha teased.

"Yes, I supposed it is." He replied kissing her again and when they separated they were back in the castle.

When they met with the fairies the following day she was awestruck by their brilliance. Their hair and wings shone brightly in the sun against their deathly pale skin, and they were iridescent, at first she had no idea what Jareth was talking about when he had compared them to the goblins. Samantha was simply enthralled by them as they rushed forward to acknowledge Jareth's presence. They rose and met her at eyelevel their curiosity peaked by her presence. But when she unthinkingly reach forward to touch one to ensure their existence, she knew exactly what Jareth meant about how annoying they were, they suddenly flew into a frenzy of buzzing around her head and pulling her hair and biting her fingers when she tried to shoo them away.

"Stop!" Jareth commanded, and in that moment all activity of the fairies ceased and Jareth gently pulled her hands away from her face and rather than some reassuring sentiment he whispered "Now do you see what I mean." And as he said this Samantha already somewhat irritated shot a glare at Jareth with her ice blue eyes that would have stopped about anyone in their tracks. "Okay, I'm sorry are you alright?" He asked laughing.

"Yes, I'm fine." Samantha said annoyed as the straightened up trying to look as regal as possible after that embarrassing setback to their day.

"Alright then." Jareth said trying not to laugh at her annoyance as he offered his arm.

As they continued on Samantha noticed that the crowd of fairies had grown in number and as they strode forward they cluster parted like the seas, bowing as she and Jareth passed until finally they reached two miniscule thrones. And as they reached them the two seated figures which reminded her of grandparents rose to meet them gliding up to eye level.

"I see that you have finally returned after your long absence your highness." The male figure addressed Jareth.

"Yes, Aelfric, and what a long time it has been." Jareth responded.

"As you can imagine…" Aelfric began.

"Aelfric, can't you see that we have another guest." The female figure scolded as she gestured to her.

"Ah yes, I apologize, it would appear that you are not here on a business matter are you Jareth." Aelfric said. "Now who might this lovely lady be?"

"This is Samantha." Jareth replied placing his hand on the small of her back. "Samantha, I would like you to meet Aelfric and Rhiannon the high duke and duchess of the fairies." Both of whom respectively bowed or curtsied at their introduction.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She replied lamely with a bow of her head.

And she began to blush as all three of them, as well as the crowd of fairies, began to laugh. And at this she roughly elbowed Jareth in the ribs which only made him laugh harder.

"I apologize Samantha." Rhiannon began, and at the sound of her voice the laughter ceased. "But you must realize we were not laughing at you, simply that we have forgotten ourselves in pomp and circumstance." The small woman stated gliding forward to stroke her face.

"I see." Samantha replied politely despite the fact that she then turned to glare at Jareth, who quickly changed the subject.

"Now, Aelfric, Rhiannon, about why we've come to you today." Jareth began. "Samantha and I wish to be married." Jareth finished smiling.

Samantha only blushed harder when the fairies began to murmur and cheer among themselves, then grew quite when Aelfric began to speak.

"How wonderful, Rhiannon and I have been waiting for the day when you would finally come to us with that question." Aelfric responded.

"Now, when is the wedding going to be?" Rhiannon asked.

"As soon as possible." Samantha replied suddenly jumping into the conversation.

"Yes, as soon as will be convenient for the two of you." Jareth added.

"Wonderful, how does tomorrow sound?" Rhiannon queried, which issued a cheer from the fairies.

"Can it be done that quickly?" Samantha asked in response.

"Darling, you're forgetting about magic." Rhiannon replied with a wink.

"Then, yes, that will be perfect." Samantha responded quickly grabbing Jareth's hand.

"Are you sure you still want to go through with this?" Jareth asked when they were finished with the fairies.

"Yes I am, and even if I wasn't I wouldn't give you that satisfaction." She replied stretching up to kiss him.

"I knew that already, but I figured I might as well ask." He said.

"Thank you for asking." She replied laughing. "Guess what?" She asked teasing.

"What?" Jareth asked rolling his eyes as he went along with the joke.

"We're getting married tomorrow." She replied stretching up on her toes to kiss his lips.

"Yes, we are." He replied lifting her up and spinning her in a circle.


End file.
